Nee, Oshiete… dare ka… omae?
by Minami4847
Summary: Kebetulan itu tidak ada, semuanya telah direncanakan. Dan itulah yang tengah dicari tahu oleh si pirang manis. Semua hal buruk itu bukan kesialan, semua hal baik bukan keberuntungan, tidak ada kebetulan. Semuanya telah tertulis, dan kebahagiaan itu adalah hal palsu, yang akan menyakitimu.


Nee, Oshiete… dare ka… omae?

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, Violence

Pair : AkaKi, Slight!KiKuro

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Rating : M

Summary: Kebetulan itu tidak ada, semuanya telah direncanakan. Dan itulah yang tengah dicari tahu oleh si pirang manis. Semua hal buruk itu bukan kesialan, semua hal baik bukan keberuntungan, tidak ada kebetulan. Semuanya telah tertulis, dan kebahagiaan itu adalah hal palsu, yang akan menyakitimu.

oOo

 _"Semua hal buruk itu bukan kesialan, semua hal baik bukan keberuntungan, tidak ada kebetulan. Semuanya telah tertulis, dan kebahagiaan itu adalah hal palsu, yang akan menyakitimu."_

Itu adalah kalimat favoritnya, dia tidak pernah mengharapkan sesuatu, termasuk hal baik maupun hal buruk yang menimpanya saat ini. Si pirang itu tidak pernah mengharapkan kebahagiaan, karena dia tahu, apapun kebahagian yang dimilikinya semua itu akan berganti, berganti dengan hal menyakitkan yang hanya bisa dia terima dengan senyum simpul.

 _'Semua itu sudah tertulis.'_

Dulu ia pernah mencintai seseorang dengan surai merah muda, gadis manis nan ceria. Mereka sempat menjalin suatu hubungan, dan setiap harinya Ryouta hanya memiliki kebahagian dalam hidupnya. Sampai satu tahun mereka bersama, hal itu terjadi. Ketika kebahagiaannya pergi bersama sosok lain yang lebih darinya, Ryouta hanya bisa tersenyum. Itu semua sudah tertulis.

Ryouta tidak mendendam, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk menjauhi semua gadis yang berusaha dekat dengannya, walau dia tidak marah, walau dia dapat menerimanya, namun jauh di dasar sana, ada sedikit trauma menimpanya.

Saat itu Ryouta masih mempercayai bahwa kebahagiaan datang setelah dirinya mengalami masa sulit, dan dia hanya bisa bersabar menunggu itu semua. Menanti dan terus menati hari bahagianya yang lain. Langit tidak mungkin begitu kejam dengannya bukan?

Dan benarlah semua penantian yang diharapkannya. Saat itu, ketika langit baru musim semi dipenuhi oleh sakura yang bertebaran, Ryouta mendapatkan cintanya. Dia menemukan seseorang dengan surai manis, seorang laki-laki dengan surai sebiru langit.

Entah sejak kapan dia mulai mengubah orientasinya, namun dalam satu bulan pendekatan dia berhasil menarik perhatian teman birunya. Ryouta mulai dekat dengannya, pemuda itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, sebuah nama keluarga yang sangat lucu, mengingat anak itu bersurai biru, bukan hitam.

Masa bodoh dengan itu semua, apalah arti sebuah nama? Itu bukanlah hal penting untuk Ryouta, karena pada akhirnya setelah dua bulan dekat dia akhirnya mendapat izin untuk memanggil makhluk biru itu dengan namanya, 'Tetsuya _cchi_ ', dengan sebuah rengekan menyebalkan tentunya.

Kebahagiannya dimulai, kini Ryouta lebih sering tertawa dibandingkan menunjukkan senyum palsunya, masa SMA-nya juga berjalan lancar berkat Tetsuya.

 _"Aku beruntung bertemu Tetsuya_ cchi _di sini ssu! Langit sudah sangat baik padaku!"_

Itulah hal baik yang dia katakan tentang langit, Ryouta selalu seperti itu, selalu berpikir positif, dan tidak peduli dengan semua hal buruk yang telah menimpanya di masa lalu. Dia percaya, hal baik adalah keberuntungan untuknya, dan semua itu akan muncul setelah hal buruk atau kesialan menghampinya. Kebahagiaan hanya akan muncul setelah kau melalui masa sulit.

 _'Itu pasti! Semua orang selalu seperti itu!'_

Hal itu tertanam pada Ryouta. Keyakinannya kuat, sampai satu hal buruk kembali menimpanya. Hari itu, dengan tiba-tiba sebuah gosip mengerikan tentangnya beredar.

"Seorang model terkenal, Kise Ryouta tengah menjalin suatu hubungan dengan seorang pemuda."

Entah siapa yang menyebarkan gosip itu, tapi Ryouta sama sekali tidak bisa menghindar, wartawan mulai mengusiknya dan sang kekasih barunya. Orang-orang mulai mengubah pandangan mereka pada Ryouta. Dan hal yang menyakitkan adalah ketika kekasih manisnya harus menderita.

Cobaan apa yang diberikan langit untuknya?

Hari itu, ketika hujan mulai membasahi Tokyo, sebuah mobil dengan sengaja melaju kencang dan melakukan tabrak lari pada seorang pemuda bersurai biru.

Tetsuya, orang itu adalah Tetsuya. Ryouta tidak dapat menahan rasa kehilangannya ketika alat-alat itu berhenti menunjukan tanda kehidupan pada kekasih mungilnya. Ini semua bahkan lebih menyakitkan ketika dia harus kehilangan kekasih pertamanya.

Kenapa langit begitu kejam?

Apakah ini kesialan? Apakah ini hal menyakitkan yang akan membawanya pada kebahagiaan lain?

Atau mungkinkah langit menuliskan hal yang berbeda untuknya?

Apakah langit sengaja memberikan kebahagiaan yang akan memberikannya rasa sakit dua, bahkan tiga kali dari kebahagiaan itu sendiri?

Ryouta tidak tahu, semua hal negatif mulai menyerang otaknya. Dia tidak mendapatkan tuduhan atau segala macam cacian dari keluarga kekasihnya, hanya diam. Diam yang membuatnya tidak berada dalam ini semua, hanya diam yang membuat keberadaannya menghilang dari keluarga yang hangat.

Ini pasti hukuman untuknya, dan Ryoyta hanya bisa menerimanya. Dia telah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang yang mereka sayangi, hukuman yang pantas untuknya.

Pada pemakaman itu, Ryouta sengaja berada jauh dari kerumunan. Setelah semua orang pulang, setelah hujan mulai turun nakal dan membasahi rambut keemasannya, Ryouta mendekat. Berlutut, menggumamkan kata maaf dan penyesalan atas ketidak bergunaannya dalam melindungi sang kekasih.

 _"Maaf_ ssu _, aku… benar-benar tidak berguna untuk Tetsuya_ cchi _…"_

Tidak ada air mata yang jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Hanya ada senyum pahit dengan semua rasa bersalah tertanam dari balik wajahnya.

 _"Mulai sekarang aku akan berhenti… aku tidak bermaksud lari… hanya saja…"_

Ryouta menahan kalimatnya, hujan mulai turun deras, membuatnya membuatnya basah dengan selimut dingin mengililingi tubuh rampingnya.

 _"… hanya saja… aku tidak ingin membuat semua orang… merasakan sakit yang lebih dari ini… maafkan aku, Tetsuya_ cchi _."_

Itu adalah kalimat perpisahan yang dia ucapkan. Setelah semua itu, tidak pernah ada lagi sosok Kise Ryouta menghiasi layar kaca, bahkan dia tidak pernah ditemukan, tidak pernah ada yang melihatnya sejak peristiwa itu. Kise Ryouta telah menghilang, dan semua orang mulai melupakannya.

oOo

Semua orang melupakannya, terkecuali satu pria dengan surai merah. Dia masih menyimpan semua yang berhubungan dengan model pirang itu, bahkan sesuatu yang sangat tidak terduga.

Keberuntungan.

Akashi Seijuurou, lelaki yang berusia setara dengan Kise Ryouta itu segera mengambil mobil merahnya, membelah jalanan ramai Tokyo, dan terus melaju ke sebuah tempat terasing jauh di pesisir pantai Negaranya.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang pewaris tunggul dari Akashi Corporation, dia memiliki kecakapan dalam mengatur semua hal, baik perusahaan besar milik keluarganya maupun hidup seseorang yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sedari dulu.

Tidak perlu menyewa seorang detektif untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah menjadi objek aturannya selama ini.

oOo

Ketika itu, ketika hujan deras mulai membasahi Tokyo, dan ketika Ryouta selesai berkemas. Dengan ransel bertengger di belakang punggungnya, seseorang menarik lengannya. Seseorang yang jauh lebih pendek sekaligus seseorang yang memiliki tenaga lebih darinya, memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil _sport_ merah, membawanya pergi jauh dari Tokyo.

Membantunya pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun kecuali satu kata "Masuk." Saat dia ragu untuk masuk ke dalam mobil merah yang terbukan untuknya. Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun, dan Ryouta sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bertanya; pada dasarnya dia memang sudah tidak peduli.

Ryouta mengenal orang ini, dia tahu siapa pria yang tengah membawanya pergi dari kotanya, setidaknya Ryouta masih memiliki ingatan yang baik untuk semua itu. Ryouta memang tidak tahu banyak mengenai pria yang ada di sampingnya saat ini, namun yang pasti pria itu bernama Akashi Seijuurou, dia adalah seorang pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan ternama, Akashi Corp. dan untuk tambahan pria itu juga salah satu teman sekelasnya di tingkat dasar dulu.

Ryouta tidak mengatakan apapun, begitu juga dengan pria di sampingnya, mereka menembus jalanan dalam diam. Sampai ketika roda itu berhenti tepat di sebuah _villa_ besar di sisi tebing yang menghadap lurus pada laut di depannya. Ryouta turun tanpa diperintah oleh si empunya mobil.

"U—um.. A—Akashi- _san…_ "

"Seijuurou, panggil saja begitu."

"U—um… _ha'i ssu._ "

Ryouta masih tersenyum tertahan, entah bagaimana dia jadi sedikit canggung, padahal tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Mungkinkah karena orang di sampingnya ini seorang Akashi Seijuurou? Walau sebenarnya wajar saja bagi Ryouta untuk merasa canggung di saat seperti ini, pasalnya dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa tujuan sang pemimpin Akashi Crop. itu membawanya ke sini, Ryouta sama sekali tidak memiliki bayangan untuk itu semua.

"Aku membawamu ke sini, untuk membiarkanmu merawat tempat ini."

"Eh?"

Ryouta bingung, alisnya berkerut, dia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh teman lamanya tersebut. Atau lebih tepatnya, kenalan masa lalu. Dan yang lebih terpenting, dari mana pria merah itu tahu akan apa yanag tengah menyita pikirannya.

"Kau ingin pergi bukan? Kabur dari kehidupanmu. Aku tahu itu, dan aku menawarkan sebuah tempat untukmu."

Raut wajah pria itu datar, entah bagaimana ada sedikit kesal menggelayuti hati si pirang. Napasnya tertahan, namun tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Karena semua itu memang benar adanya.

"Tapi jika kau menolak, mungkin akan menyenangkan untuk melihatmu terjun dari sini."

Kedua iris milik si pirang sukses membola, apakah itu sebuah saran, bahwa akan lebih baik Ryouta membunuh dirinya sendiri jika dia menolak akan tawaran yang diberikan? Namun di sisi lain, jika dia menerima tawaran itu, harga dirinya akan jatuh telak di bawah pria bersurai merah di depannya ini. Dan jika dia menolak, maka dia harus menjatuhkan diri—dengan harga diri yang dibawa bersamanya.

Ini pilihan sulit, dan Ryouta tahu dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Keadaannya ini benar-benar mirip ketika seseorang bertemu dengan buah si malakama, buah yang akan mendatangkan kemalangan ketika kau memakan ataupun tidak memakannya. Ryouta hanya pilihan "Ya" atau "Tidak".

Si pirang manis itu mulai menarik napas dalam, memejamkan mata, memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi padanya selama ini, ditinggalkan, reputasi yang memburuk, dan kematian kekasih tersayangnya. Apakah ini awal baru untuk mendapatkan keberuntungan dan kebahagiaan? Atau ini adalah jalan baru yang akan membukakan gerbang kesialan yang menyakitkan?

 _"Apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak boleh lari, mengerti Ryouta-_ kun _?"_

Atau sebuah kebahagiaan yang menuntunnya pada rasa sakit yang lain. Pesan dari kekasih birunya benar-benar tidak bisa diabaikan olehnya. Dengan satu tarikan mantap, yang diiringi dengan ditampilkannya kedua manik keemasan dari balik kelopak matanya, Ryouta mengangguk dan menjawab penuh keyakinan.

"Aku terima."

oOo

Seijuurou memutar knop pintu, membuat dua pintu besar di depannya membuka perlahan. Ruangan dalam _villa_ itu terlihat rapi, dengan cat dasar berwarna oranye. Perpaduan warna miliknya dan seseorang yang telah tiga tahun ini mengurus tempatnya, warna yang memiliki banyak arti untuk mereka berdua.

"Ah, Sei _cchi_! _Okaeri ssu!_ "

Suara cempreng nan khas menyapa indra pendegarannya. Manik dwiwarnya dilayangkan, mencari di mana tempat boneka porselen kesayangannya. Boneka porselen yang didapatkannya dengan cara yang cukup sulit dan curang, yang tentunya tidak diketahui oleh sang boneka itu sendiri.

Seijuurou melangkahkan kaki, menghampiri sofa panjang yang menampilkan satu kepala pirang dengan manik keemasan menatap lurus kearahnya; berserta senyum hangat yang menenangkan.

" _Tadaima_ , Ryouta."

Selesai membalas salam, Seijuurou segera mengecup lembut sepasang gumpalan kemerahan milik si pirang. Membuat warna kemerahan menguar di atas pipi berisi Ryouta; si pirang yang kini berperan sebagai boneka kesayangannya.

"Aku masak sup tofu untuk malam ini, _ssu_!"

"Jika kau membuat itu setiap malam, aku mungkin akan memilih Ryouta dan krim untuk makan malam."

Seijuurou tersenyum nakal, membuat semburat kemerah semakin menyebar di wajah sang boneka. Pemandangan menarik.

oOo

"Aka—um… S—Seijuu…rou- _san._ "

Dengan cukup sulit, Ryouta merapalkan nama sang pria merah di depannya. Dia telah selesai membersihkan lantai atas, dan ini adalah saatnya untuk membersihkan ruang tengah, lebih tepatnya membersihkan sofa yang tengah dikuasai oleh si empunya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Ryouta membersihkan dapur terlebih dahulu, tapi entah kenapa dia akan sangat terganggu jika tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan terurut. Kebiasaan yang diperoleh dari mendiang ibunya. Jadi di sinilah dia, membuat satu panggilan singkat pada si empunya tempat, hanya agar mendapatkan izin untuk membersihkan sofa itu sekarang juga.

Pria itu sendiri, bukannya menjawab apa, malah mengerutkan kening, cukup terganggu dengan bagaimana cara Ryouta memanggilnya—walau kedua manik dwiwarnanya masih tidak terlepas dari buku yang telah menyita perhatiannya dari dua jam lalu.

"Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan cara yang lebih baik?"

Itu jawabannya, benar-benar jauh dari kata _'nyambung'_ untuk si pirang. Kini Ryouta mulai mengutuk diri, kenapa juga dia harus memanggil si merah menyebalkan itu, bukannya memilih untuk ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam, sehingga dia dapat menjauhkan Seijuurou dari sofa tersebut.

"Huh? Bukankah lebih mudah untuk memanggil 'Akashi' dibandingkan 'Seijuurou', _ssu_?"

Ucap Ryouta, kali ini dia tidak mau kalah, dan mulai membebankan kesalahan pada si merah di depannya.

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau pandai dalam membuat julukan."

 _'Apa maksudnya itu? Itu sindiran atau pujian?!'_

Ryouta tidak tahu pasti, dan yang dapat dia lakukan hanyalah mendengus kesal sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kalau begitu 'Sei _-san_ '!"

"Itu terdengar aneh. Tidak bisakah otakmu bekerja lebih baik?"

 _'KASAR SEKALI!'_

Ryouta mulai berteriak kesal, walau hanya hatinya yang melakukan itu. Sekali lagi si pirang manis itu mendengus, kedua tangannya kini terlipat, sementara sepasang irisnya menatap galak pada si merah yang tingkahnya benar-benar menyebalkan. _'Orang kaya selalu punya perangai buruk_ ssu _!'_

"Memangnya, kau ingin dipanggil apa? Aku tidak punya nama julukan yang pantas untukmu selain menyebalkan!"

Terus terang sekali, dan itu membuat Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya penuh pada Ryouta, menatap tajam seakan tidak terima dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan tentangnya.

"Begitukah, nona cerewet?"

Cukup sudah semua urat kesabaran Ryouta tertahan, kini semua sukses putus dengan satu kalimat tanya yang diselingi senyum nakal, menggoda dan _super_ _duper_ menyebalkan. Ryouta tidak tahan, benar-benar tidak tahan, dan keputusannyapun berakhir dengan teriakan kesal ketika dirinya memilih untuk membuat makan malam.

"KALAU BEGITU KAU TUAN MENYEBALKAN _SSU_!"

oOo

"Aku masih ingat ketika nona cerewet memanggil namaku untuk pertama kali."

Seijuurou memulai, dengan sebuah senyum nakal bertengger di wajahnya. Sementara itu di sisi lain, pernyataan barusan sukses membuat boneka kesayangannya tersedak. Kaget dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan ketika si tuan menyebalkan mulai menggodaku _ssu_!"

Seijuurou tertawa, dia kembali menyesap kuah sup yang tinggal setengah di mangkuknya.

"Kurasa besok sudah saatnya kita memberitahukan _Otou-sama_."

"Eh? Memberitahu apa _ssu_?"

"Tentu saja antara hubunganku dan si nona cerewet."

Jelas betul di mata Seijuurou jika bonekanya itu mulai tidak nyaman dengan panggilan 'nona cerewet', tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia benar-benar senang menggoda pria cantik di depannya ini. Itu sikap usil yang hanya seijuurou berikan pada Ryouta, bahkan jauh sebelum mereka bertemu kembali.

"U—uh… tapi… apa itu bukan sebuah masalah _ssu_?"

"Tentu itu masalah, tapi aku tidak ingin ditunangkan dengan gadis aneh di luar sana. Akan lebih baik jika itu Ryouta."

"… Tapi aku… Se—Sei _cchi_ , mungkin saja akan mendapat kesialan jika melakukan itu…"

"Kita sudah tiga tahun bersama, kesialan itu tidak akan ada, selama aku tidak memberikannya padamu, Ryouta."

oOo

"Kau tahu aku memiliki sesuatu yang telah lama hilang darimu, nona cerewet?"

"Oh, _geez_! Bisa kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu?"

Ryouta kesal, ini sudah tiga jam dari pertama kali pria itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nona cerewet', lupakan kata 'cerewet', kata 'nona' itu lama-kelamaan jadi mengganggu untuk Ryouta.

"Tapi memangnya apa yang kau miliki dariku, tuan menyebalkan?"

Ryouta membalas, dia mulai tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika pria merah di seberangnya mulai menunjukkan raut tidak suka.

"Keberuntungan."

Kali ini Ryouta diam, dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Napasnya mulai tertahan, seperti ada rasa takut dan kesal yang bercampur.

"Langit mencatat semua, namun ada seseorang yang mengaturnya untukmu."

"Seseorang?"

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Begitulah."

"Um… _Kami-sama ka_?"

" _Omae no Kami-sama._ "

oOo

Sebenarnya sampai saat ini Ryouta tidak tahu siapa Tuhan-nya, siapa yang menuliskan takdir untuknya, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Seijuurou tiga tahun ini. Dia hanya ingat satu janji yang diberikan oleh si merah itu, setelah enam bulan mereka bersama.

 _"Jadi milikku, dan aku akan berikan kebahagiaan untukmu. Kau hanya punya dua kata, 'Ya' atau 'Baiklah'."_

Benar-benar cara yang keterlaluan untuk menyatakan cinta, tapi seperti yang dikatakan pria itu, Ryouta hanya memiliki dua pilihan kata, dan saat itu kata kedualah yang menjadi pilihannya. Sejak saat itu keberuntungan beserta kebahagian terus menghampirinya, seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Seijuurou.

 _"Mulai detik ini, karena kau adalah milikku, bonekaku, kau boleh memiliki keberuntungan dan kebahagiaanmu kembali."_

Cukup aneh memang ketika Seijuurou memanggilnya dengan 'boneka' bukan 'kekasih', tapi itu bukan hal penting yang menarik perhatian Ryouta, mungkin seperti itulah cara Seijuurou memberikan rasa sayangnya. Dan Ryouta terima saja itu semua.

Pemuda bersurai keemasan itu mulai menghela napas lelah, ini adalah kali ketiga dia melalui lorong yang sama, kediaman utama keluarga Akashi ternyata tiga kali lebih besar dari _villa_ tempat dia tinggal selama ini. Terima kasih untuk rasa gugup yang membuatnya harus ke toilet seorang diri, kalau tahu akan berakhir seperti ini seharusnya dia terima saja tawaran pelayang yang ingin mengantarnya.

Atau mungkin mereka harus menggambarkan peta untuknya. Ryouta tertawa miris sebelum kembali mendesah. Kedua irisnya kini tertanam pada satu ruangan yang pitunnya sedikit terbuka. Seperti mengusik rasa penasaran yang entah bagaimana tempat itu seperti kamar rahasia dalam serial Harry Potter, mengingat dia tidak melihat ruangan itu sebelumnya.

 _'Apa aku berada di sisi lain rumah ini?'_

Tidak ingin rasa penasaran mengganggunya, Ryouta segera melangkah kecil, dan tanpa permisi dia memasuki ruangan tersebut. Hanya lampu di meja kerja yang menyala, dengan pencahayaan seadanya Ryouta dapat melihat fotonya berada tepat di bawah sorot lampu di meja kerja tersebut. Rasa penasaran yang semakin memuncak membuatnya meraba dinding demi mencari tombol lampu yang akan menerangi tempat itu, sekaligus menghapus rasa penasarannya.

Dan ketika Ryouta menemukan itu, tangan cepat mengubah tombol membuat posisinya ke bawah dan lampu mulai menyala.

Bola matanya membola, napasnya seketika tidak teratur. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat oleh kedua irisnya. Memang benar fotonya yang berada di atas meja, tapi dinding di sekitarnya juga ditempeli oleh banyak foto, foto-foto orang yang dia kenal. Diantaranya terdapat foto kedua matan kekasihnya.

Dengan langkah berat Ryouta memaksa kakinya mendekati meja kerja yang dipenuhi tumpukan kertas. Tanganya gemetar ketika dia meraih satu artikel dari Koran lama yang dilingkari dengan pena merah. Entah kenapa rasa mual mulai mengganggunya.

Napasnya memburu, seperti orang yang baru saja berlari berkilo-kilometer. Masih dengan tangan yang bergetar, Ryouta mulai mengambil acak kertas-kertas yang berserakan di sana. Sekumpulan tulisan yang mirip seperti catatan di sana mulai membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Lengkap dengan garis bawah dan coretan pada beberapa kalimat di sana.

Jauhkan dia dari Momoi Satsuki.

Negosiasi dengan Momoi Satsuki.

Jauhkan dia dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sebarkan gosip mengenai dia dan Tetsuya.

Negosiasi dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. (Kalimat ini diberikan tanda coretan memanjang)

Bunuh Kuroko Tetsuya!

Rasa mual benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan. Kakinya lemas, dan dia mulai jatuh terduduk. Ryouta bahkan tidak sanggup untuk membaca kalimat apa yang selanjutnya tertera di _note_ itu. Entah bagaimana otaknya dapat mencerna dengan baik. Semua ini, semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya adalah rencana dari seseorang. Semua itu telah direncanakan.

Dan orang itu adalah…

"… Akashi Seijuurou."

Bisik Ryouta pelan.

"Kau memanggilku Ryouta?"

Ryouta tidak memalingkan wajahnya, dia terlalu gemetar untuk menghadapi pria yang selama ini sudah tiga tahun bersamanya. Ryouta mulai ketakutan, entah bagaimana ada kilas balik yang berputar di kepalanya, seiring dengan langkah yang semakin mendekat.

"Kupikir Ryouta pergi ke toilet, dan tersesat karena tempat ini sangat besar. Tapi sayangnya rasa penasaran tidak bisa ditahan, sehingga dia harus mengetahui rahasia terlarang."

Matanya mulai bekunang-kunang, ada banyak cahaya aneh yang menampilkan kilas balik mengerikan, yang sudah sangat lama terjadi. Sesuatu yang membuatnya trauma dan melupakan itu semua.

"Si—siapa… kau…?"

Dengan suara lemah Ryouta bertanya. Air matanya sudah tidak dapat ditahan, seiring dengan pelukan dingin yang memabukkan. Ryouta dapat melihat, walau tidak begitu jelas; akibat air mata yang menggenangi kelopaknya, ketika Seijuurou mendekat dan membisikan beberapa kata yang membuat kilas balik mengerikan kembali berputar pada otaknya.

" _Boku wa, omae no Kami-sama._ "

oOo

" _Okaa-san,_ aku pergi dulu _ssu_!"

Ryouta kecil tersenyum hangat seraya melambai pada ibu tercintanya. Anak itu, setelah kepergian sang ayah di usianya yang ke-tiga, dia hanya hidup bersama sang ibu. Sekarang dia telah naik di kelas tiga tingkat dasar, dan ini adalah saatnya untuk perkemahan musim panas. Walau awalnya sang ibu engan untuk membiarkan Ryouta ikut serta pada akhirnya, wanita yang sudah berusia tiga puluh tiga tahun itu tidak tahan melihat aksi merajuk anak tunggalnya.

Ryouta senang, bus ini juga cukup luas sehingga dia tidak perlu kepanasan seperti biasanya, dan dia mulai bercerita hangat dengan teman di sampingnya.

" _Nee, nee_ Sei _cchi_! Kau bawa bekal apa untuk hari ini ssu?!"

Terlalu semangat sampai beberapa temannya menatap kesal ke arahnya, anak bersurai merah yang ada di sampingnya sendiri, yang akrab disapa dengan Sei _cchi_ hanya bisa tersenyum hangat. Kedua iris keremahannya hanya menatap Ryouta seperti biasanya, hangat dan penuh arti.

"Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika Ryouta saja yang menjadi bekalku."

Hal itu justru membuat Ryouta gemetar, ketakutan. Sepertinya dia salah dalam mengartikan apa yang dikatakan oleh teman merahnya.

"Se—Sei _cchi_ tidak sungguh-sungguhkan?"

"Aku serius."

"EEEEHHH?!"

Dalam perjalanan itu Ryouta diam saja, dia terlalu takut untuk menjadi bekal seorang Akashi Seijuurou, tapi entah bagaimana dia sama sekali tidak takut untuk tidur bersandar pada bahu anak yang lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter darinya.

Sementara itu, Seijuurou kecil sendiri mulai meringis kesakitan, ada satu rasa yang ingin keluar dari sela hatinya. Sesuatu yang mendesak, beriringan dengan napas hangat Ryouta pada pelipatan lehernya. Akan ada hal buruk yang terbangun setelah ini.

"Ugh— ku…kumohon jangan…"

Seijuurou kecil merintih kesakitan sebelum berakhir menutup mata, membuat kedua iris merahnya mengilang sebelum digantikan oleh warna merah-emas, manik yang menyimpan banyak maksud tersembunyi.

"Kau terlalu lamban."

Gumam Seijuurou kecil, yang kemudian mengalihkan tangannya pada beberapa bagian pribadi anak pirang di sampingnya. Membuat Ryouta sedikit melenguh ketika ada perasaan aneh menyelimutinya.

"Kita akan bermain setelah ini, manis."

oOo

Ruangan itu memanas, bersamaan dengan kecupan-kecupan yang Seijuurou berikan pada pemuda di bawahnya. Beruntung dia telah mengunci kamar itu, jika tidak pasti akan ada pelayan yang datang untuk memeriksa keadaan mereka. Walau itu tidak akan berpengaruh banyak.

"Itu benar, akulah yang membuat Momoi Satsuki menjauhimu…"

Air mata terus mengalir dari balik kelopak si pirang, gerakan cepat yang terus menusuk titik terdalamnya membuat dirinya tidak kuasa untuk menahan desahan dan jeritan kesakitan. Kali ini Seijuurou memang melakukannya dengan cara yang berbeda.

"… dan aku jugalah yang telah menyebarkan gosip tentangmu bersama si lemah Tetsuya."

"…cu—cu—kup…"

"Dia menolak kesepakatan denganku, maka aku membayar seseorang untuk menabraknya."

"—hmmpp—!"

Seijuurou tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi dari mulut si pirang, kecuali pekikan tertahan oleh ciumannya sendiri. Tubuh Ryouta itu mulai menegang akibat penetrasi kasar yang dia berikan pada bagian bawah pemuda tersebut. Sudah lama dia ingin melakukan semuanya dengan cara seperti ini, menahan diri selama tiga tahun memang tidak mudah untuknya.

oOo

"Ryouta, mau bermain ke hutan setelah ini?"

"Eh? Kalau begitu aku akan bilang _Sensei_ _ssu_!"

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Ryouta…"

Cukup satu kalimat untuk menghentikan Ryouta, sebelum dia melirik singkat pada anak yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya.

"… kecuali jika kau takut untuk pergi bertualang tanpa orang dewasa."

Itu jelas hinaan, dan Ryouta hanya bisa memberengut kesal. Anak berumur delapan tahun itu berjalan lurus pada sahabat merahnya, sebelum berakhir dengan menarik lengan anak tersebut, seakan mengatakan bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Seijuurou itu adalah sebuah kebohongan.

Mereka masuk jauh ke dalam hutan, dengan Ryouta yang memandu di depan, tanpa ada rasa takut dan penuh percaya diri, layaknya sedang menjalani uji nyali. Sayangnya tanpa dia sadari, senyum sarat arti mulai ditunjukan oleh Seijuurou yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau yakin bisa mengingat jalan pulang, Ryouta?"

"Eh?"

Si pirang berhenti. Dia berbalik dan menatap penuh pada pemuda di belakangnya, alisnya berkerut dan ekspresi wajahnya seakan mengatakan. ' _Bukankah Sei_ cchi _yang harus mengingat jalan pulangnya?_ '

Namun bukannya ditanggapi dengan senyum hangat penuh pengertian, anak merah itu justru memberikan senyum ganjil, yang segera mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ryouta, membuatnya mendarat mulus pada tanah basah yang ada di bawah mereka.

"Se—Sei _cchi_! Sakit!"

Ryouta memekik keras, sementara Seijuurou segera melakukan serangannya pada leher anak yang ada di bawahnya.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan _ssu_! Lepas!"

Ryouta tidak nyaman, dan dia terus meronta, walau itu sia-sia. Seijuurou jauh lebih kuat darinya dalam hal ini. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, ada rasa aneh di dalam perutnya, seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di sana, membuatnya ingin muntah dengan semua aktivitas yang dilakukan Seijuurou pada bagian bawahnya.

oOo

"Kau mengingatnya, Ryouta? Percuma melawan, kau hanyalah boneka kecil."

 _"Kau itu hanya boneka, percuma melawan. Tenanglah."_

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku, berteriak juga pecuma."

 _"Tidak akan ada yang datang ke sini, Ryouta. Kau masuk terlalu jauh."_

Ingatan itu kembali berputar, hal buruk yang dialami olehnya berawal dari pertemanan manis yang diberikan pria merah di atasnya. Sekarang semuanya jelas, Ryouta tidak pernah tahu akan penyebab kematian ibunya, setidaknya dia telah melupakan itu semua.

Tubuhnya bergerak cepat, beriringan dengan tusukan kasar yang Seijuurou lakukan pada bagian bawahnya. Kapan semua ini akan berhenti?

Kepalanya sudah lama berputar, dengan rasa sakit atas siksaan yang di deritanya.

"Akulah yang menulis semua untukmu, Ryouta. Dan ini saatnya untuk mengembalikan kesialan dan rasa sakitmu."

Cengkraman pada lehernya semakin kuat, dengan mata berair dia dapat melihat wajah yang sudah lama di lupakan olehnya, wajah yang sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun tidak pernah dilihat dan menghilang dalam ingatan pahitnya.

Kini wajah itu kembali, lengkap dengan senyum yang kembali membuat perutnya mual.

"Kau adalah bonekaku, Ryouta."

 _"Jangan pernah lupakan._ Boku wa… _"_

" _… omae no Kami-sama._ "

Semuanya berubah menjadi gelap ketika rasa sakit yang dia rasakan semakin bertambah besar. Tepat sebelum kedua kelopak matanya menutup, kalimat hangat dan lembut yang sama saat tiga belas tahun lalu itu kembali terdengar. Entah siapa yang mengucapkannya, Dia hanya tahu bahwa itu adalah suara seseorang dengan surai merah dan iris senada.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ryouta."

"Si…apa kau…"

Sebelum kesadarannya mengilang sepenuhnya, Ryouta masih bisa mendengar samar apa yang dikatakan pria merah tersebut.

"Tidurlah, Ryouta."

— **Fin—**

 **A/N: Fiiiiuuuuuhhh~ saya membuat ini di saat saya harusnya menyelesaikan materi buat ngajar keesokan harinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sayang kalau gak ditulis secepatnya, yang ada saya lupa sama alurnya. Dan sebenarnya saya cuma niat bikin narasi singkat, malah berakhir jadi kayak gini…**

 **Saya harus minta maaf karena di akhir bikin Sei jadi kayak gitu. Saya juga masih belum bisa nentuin yang jahat itu Bokushi atau Oreshi, yang pasti yang ngelakuin tindak kekerasan itu si Bokushi, dan yang menyatakan cinta itu Oreshi. Tapi Bokoshi juga gak bisa dibilang jahat sih. Mungkin saya harus bikin sekuel-nya. Tapi bakal lama pasti, soalnya setelah ini saya bakal stuck sama gunungan materi /insert emot horror/**

 **Nah minnacchi, minta review-nya ya**


End file.
